Just A Kiss
by babynora1983
Summary: My name is Nora. I just wanted to pass through this town for lunch and be gone and yet here I am living with Elena and her family. A past with a Salvatore that she can't remember. She can't get away from her dreams of a man with a fog.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**The Begining**

My name Nora Melva Cano according to my foster parents the plan was just to pass through this small town of Mystic Falls and keep moving no need to stay somewhere for too long. But something was drawing me to this town. No need to get to know people I meet this one guy named Tyler I had to emit he was hot but I knew I wasn't his kind of girl. Through him I met Matt and so far I learned that he was still trying to get over his break up with Elena who ever she may be. They convinced me that I should stay here longer it was summer and school had yet to start I had told them that I would think about it. On my way out I bummed into a slim girl with brunette hair.

"Oh sorry I should have watching where I was going sorry." I said

She smiled "It alright nobody got hurt no need to apologize."

"Really I am sorry. Oh how rude of me my name is Nora and you are."

"Elena nice to meet you Nora."

"Well I better go look for a place to stay the night I hope to see you around."

"Wait! Nora, why don't you stay at my house tonight and stay a bit longer with me and my friends."

I smiled and nodded my okay to her question. I felt that I was being watched but when I looked around nobody was looking at me. Elena and I walked back over to Matt and Tyler by the pool table and watched them play. It was a bit weird how Elena and I bonded so fast it was like we had always known each other or something. The guys let her know everything about me and informed her that she should help convince me to stay here and live that rest of my school year.

"Nora...Nora...Earth to Nora you there." said Tyler

"Hmm" I replied I looked at him and smiled "Sorry I did it again didn't I?"

"Yeah you went off to your own little world. Are we to boring for you Nora?"

I stuck out my tongue at him "No, but if I don't talk I tend to just slowly go off to my own world sorry I really didn't mean to really I didn't"

"If you're not careful with that tongue of yours. I just might have to cut it or use it for my doing." said Tyler

"Mm and just what might that be?" I replied in a teasing manor. I looked around to see that Elena had gone somewhere and Matt was at the bar getting more drinks. Tyler walked up to me and was up in my personal space which caused me to freeze up a bit. Tyler then leaned in and looked at him afraid to close my eyes just to reopen them and find that he was just playing a mean joke on me. But I noticed him staring at me lips and I decided to help and pulled him to me causing our lips to touch. He started off slow and gentle the kiss continued to grow more passionate until someone couched and Tyler pulls away I leap off the chair I was in letting them know I would be right back. I walk out of the bar for some much need fresh air I was shocked with myself I had never done such things with any guy and here I was allowing some stranger to give me my first kiss.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turn to see that it was Elena. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah just that...well...you see... well I don't know."

"Nora was that your first kiss?" I nodded and she continued "Oh Nora that must have been embarrassing to have Matt interrupt something like that. Take your time just come back in when you're ready." I nodded and she walked back in to the Grill. I was about to walk in after her when I got that feeling again that I was being watched. I looked everywhere but I couldn't see anyone looking at me so I walked back into the Grill and hang out with Elena I met Bonnie and Caroline who was trying to convince me to be a cheerleader. Tyler had asked me to talk with privately just before I took off with Elena and asked that I be his girlfriend. I told him that I would think about it he seemed to agree and I was about to walk away when pulled me to him and kissed me again. He had me against the wall pinned by his body my arms went around his neck and when I felt his tongue slide against my lips I gasped which lead to us tongue fighting to see who was the dominate one I lost. His hands were on my waist and I was in need for air so I turned my head which gave him access to my neck

"Tyler stop I thought about it I'll be your girl but I need to leave with Elena if I'm going to have a place to live." I said.

Pulling away from me "Right sorry. Let me take you back to the group." he grabbed my hand and did just that and Elena and I left to talk to her Aunt Jenna.

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. sorry just reread my chapters on my laptop and here are the corrections made to it**


	2. The first day of school

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**First Day of School**

So here I am living with Elena and her brother and Aunt Jenna summer was great Tyler and I have been off and on again relationship. But hey he is my first boyfriend that can't be helped let not forget his temper but then so do I our fights were always about who was right. Matt's sister Vicki was getting to me really bad that Tyler called me a "Jealous Bitch" one night and I ended up kneeing him in the balls for that. I mean come on why would I be jealous of her when I was that one he was with but whatever made him happy. Causing him pain made me happy very happy I hadn't heard him in days which was starting to hurt me. But he needed to be the one to say sorry not me I wasn't going to be the one to say it first.

When I first got here Jenna thought I was Elena only with blonde hair but I she had to wrong on that thought because I looked nothing like Elena maybe it was the eyes but some people just have that whole eye thing going here we are first day of school Jenna was trying to make sure we had everything food lunch money you name it. I felt sorry for Elena when Jeremy blew her off and left without saying anything. Elena and I waited for Bonnie to come get us so she asked "Still haven't heard from Tyler?"

"Nope."

"So you know Caroline and Bonnie are going to make sure you make to practice right there is no avoiding Tyler then."

"Elena, I'm not avoiding Tyler. He had no reason to call me a 'jealous bitch' what reason do I have. Besides I think it's been over for a while we just don't want to say it."

"Mel, why do you do that he's your first boyfriend it's okay to hurt right now."

I smile at the nick name she gave me "Elena, it's not I'm not hurt it's just all my life before coming to this town. People have always let me down I never let a guy into my life until I got here because I knew that if I let people in that they would just cause me pain. Lena you begged Jenna to let me live here with you guys because of you I have friends. You are like a sister to me so if I let Tyler get to me I might want to leave and never come back."

"Awe you love me like a sister. I feel the same way about you I'll leave you alone about Tyler but could you help me out with Jeremy."

"Yeah sure."

I grabbed my things and head out the door just in time to see Bonnie drive up and Elena looked at me then asked. "How do you always know when someone is here?"

I looked at her "I don't know it just happens be luck I guess."

We get into the car and take off to school I knew enough about Elena to know that when Bonnie car swerved after a bird hit the window I think as odd as it was but my thoughts went straight to Elena.

"Bonnie Stop." I said and nodded towards Elena.

"Oh My god Elena are you alright." asked Bonnie.

"Okay its fine." said Elena I went off into my own little world again think about Tyler as we got to the school I told Bonnie and Elena I would catch up that I was going to go look for Jeremy. When I found Jeremy I didn't like what I found Tyler had his arms around Vicki but all this summer I knew that she was with Jeremy. Jeremy and I had gotten close he was able to talk to me but not Elena so much. Jeremy noticed me and I saw that Tyler was about to turn to look where Jeremy was looking so I turned around quick and walked into the school. I found Elena only for her to pull me along with her to the boy's bathroom. I was confused until I saw Jeremy with Elena grabbing his face "Great it's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop All right? You need to chill yourself all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass. But I am done watching you destroy yourself."

Jeremy tries to leave only to be stopped by Elena and she explains how she plans to always be there to destroy his buzz. He leaves to walk out and only stops in front of me to whisper "I'm sorry" I look at him and I understand what he means by it and I nod. Elena turns around and sees me still standing there with tear sliding down my face.

"Mel what's wrong."

I stayed silent and whipped the tears away "Not now talk later."

Elena nods understanding how I get about my emotions "Alright lets go." she linked our arms and we walk out only to bump into someone I would have fallen back if it wasn't for the person we bumped into.

"Oh pardon me." says the sexy guy still holding me as he looks from me to Elena "Um...is this the men's room?"

He let me go to stand on my own and Elena and I look at the door behind us and she replies "Yes um...we were just, um...we were just... it's a long story."

All I could say was "Yeah what she said."

He nodded and let us pass after a little dance of which way to go. As soon as we thought we were far enough from him. We started talking about him about him being so hot that we decided that since all he could do was look at us that we would let him choose who of us he would date. _Elena's words not really mine guys like him don't pick girls like me._ We continue on with our day only to part ways as Elena went to the cemetery and I left to walk to the house.

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. sorry just reread my chapters on my laptop and here are the corrections made to it**


	3. Getting to Know Him

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**Getting to know Him**

I was sitting in my room when Jeremy came in and hugged me. "Can you come to the Grill tonight help me out and keep Tyler busy."

"Jeremy the last time I was talking to Tyler we had a fight. He made his choice and I'm sorry that he's going after you girl. Really I am sorry but I am done being hurt by Tyler." Jeremy gave me a puppy face and I caved in saying "Fine I'll go but I tell Caroline to keep him busy or something she owes me anyways."

Hugging me again and saying thank you he left my room only for me to notice that Elena choose that time to walk in.

"Okay is it me or is this lets just come in to my room day. What going on Elena?"

"What? Oh yeah the reason I came looking for you. You won't believe what happened to me at the cemetery."

"Well are you going to tell or do I have to wait for the movie to come out."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You think you're so funny."

She then told me everything about a fog, a crow, and then running into Stefan only for him to disappear on her. I told her that I was going to go ahead leave to the Grill and for her to meet us girls there when she was ready.

**The Mystic Grill**

Jeremy and I walked in and he went straight to Vicki and I went over to Matt saying "Hey Matt how you doing today."

"Mel! I'm good now that your here sit with us." I sat by Matt and I noticed his sister walking over I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with this. I think Matt notice it to he put his hand on my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Vik." said Matt.

Ignoring her brother she asked Tyler "Would you like another refill?"

"I would love one." said Tyler.

Matt picked up on what was going on and asked "Please tell me you're not hooking up with sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister. I would have to available to other girl if that was possible. Right Mel? Or are we done for reals this time."

"Your dick Ty." said Matt.

"Mel you can't be mad still you're sitting with us." said Ty ignoring Matt.

I looked at him "Ty, Matt I'll be right back I promise."

I walked to hall where the bathrooms were so I could think when I heard Vicki talking with Jeremy. What she said didn't make me feel any better I closed my eyes for a bit when I felt someone lean against me and whisper, "Mel come on you can't still be mad at me." I knew that voice keeping my eyes closed I tried to push him off me and he grab my hands in one of his hands "Mel Please say something."

I open my eyes and said "Why Tyler you are obviously moving on then in front of Matt you lied about you and Vicki I saw this morning with her kissing you front of Jeremy."

"Mel I didn't mean anything by it. I could never be with her Matt would kill me. Look I'll stop leading her on I promise just don't leave me." He said as he let go of my hands and began to kiss my neck. "Mel I know you want to wait I would never push you to do something I just want us to take our relationship to the next level."

"Ty I don't want to fight with you. If you mean everything you just told me then fix it and tomorrow I'll be yours at the party." I looked around and noticed that Elena was walking in with Stefan. Tyler pulled away we walked over to Caroline as Matt walked over to Elena and Stefan. "Oh that is so weird. Caroline I thought you were going to have a June wedding with him."

"Oh shut up Nora." said Caroline as she hits my arm. "I see you and Tyler worked things out and I will no longer have to hear you cry about him."

"Caroline." I growled at her sometimes she just doesn't think. Tyler wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "Hey it's alright I think it's cute that you talk about me to your friends."

I hit him with my elbow and mumbled whatever to him.

"Okay Tyler, Nora has spent enough time with you it's time for us girls to chat." said Caroline as she pulled me to the table that Bonnie sat at.

I was bored sitting there as everyone talked and Stefan did nothing but stare at me and Elena as he spoke to us. I couldn't understand why his attention was on both me and Elena. When it was time to head home Elena and I just kept thinking and going off to our own little world as we got home. We went straight to our own room only to stop at our doors and turn around to say something. "Did you..." we both laughed "You go first Elena."

"Did you notice how Stefan kept looking at me or you when he was talking to us and answering Caroline's question all night?"

I laughed "I was about to ask you the same thing. Oh by the way you can have him it turns out Tyler and I are still together."

"Mel why do you allow him to do that I get that he is your first and only boyfriend right now but come on lets fight over who can have Stefan's heart. You can't tell me you didn't notice how looked at us in awe."

"Lena, fine I'll fight with you but it won't matter. I'm doing this with only to see if I can get a rise out of Tyler to see if he will learn how it feels."

Elena and I shake hands sealing our deal and we went off to sleep. The following morning was just great I left early to walk to school only to bump into someone as I was passing the cemetery whomever it was caught me in his arms before I could fall. "Oh I'm so sor..." I said only to stop when I looked up to see a dark hair man with sky blue eyes looking right back at me. I felt as if I knew him but I couldn't figure out why. "ry... Do I know you from somewhere?"

He just looked at me and said nothing so I decided to pull away from and keep walking only for him to tighten his hold on me I saw his eye change a little and he then told me something. I blinked a few times and looked around me and saw that I was alone and I couldn't remember what had happened or why I had stopped walking. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking to school. Classes went by fast history was fun when Stefan put Mr. Tunner in his place about the facts of the town.

I spent my time avoiding Tyler and he kept texting me I kept replying to saying did you fix things with Vicki and he would avoid the question. So after school he caught me and pulled me over to his car "Okay wants wrong with you today I thought we fixed things."

"Yeah so did I until I heard otherwise from Vicki you haven't done anything to fix that so tell me if I should happy with you right now."

"Mel I'll fix it I just haven't talked to her yet. Will you be with me tonight?"

I looked at him "I'll think about it."

Tyler let me go and I walked over to Bonnie and she gave me and Elena a ride Elena and I were dressed and ready to go we let Jenna know and left the house. Elena and Bonnie were standing by the fire when I went to get a drink and I noticed Caroline running. I looked at where she was going so I went to go save him from her only to stop short when they going to where I was standing by the drinks.

"Hey Stefan. Oh Caroline, Bonnie really needs you right now I promise I won't let Stefan leave my side if you go help her out it's just that she got freaked out about something."

She looked at Stefan and then at me "Oh alright but you promise right when I return he'll be with you."

"I promise Care."

She took off and I looked over at Stefan saying "you're welcome." I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm I looked at him.

"Hey you just saved me and you're walking away as if you just didn't make a promise to your friend."

"I had my fingers crossed so I'm not breaking a promise to her normally she picks up on that about me but tonight she just didn't but don't worry I know your here for Elena."

"What makes you say that? I could be here to talk to you."

"Ah yes talk as most guys do tend to do just to get to her. So dear Stefan what would you like to talk about?"

"Nora I meant I would like to get to know you not use you to get to Elena."

"Stefan it's nice to know that but to be honest with you. I'm more of the best friend kind of girl but I'll let in a little secret that going on. The girls here are all fight to have a chance with you but something tells me you made your choice already."

Stefan smiled at me before saying "And what choice is that."

I think it was the beer I had drank or something because I said "It's between two girls but you're having a hard time choosing between them because one could the best friend and the other could your girl but you're not sure which way to go with them."

Stefan walked closer to me and whispered in my ear "You have no idea how right you are. But I'll tell you this I hope both girls won't hate me in the end." When he pulled away I looked everywhere but at him because I knew I was blushing.

"Oh look there she is. Why don't you go talk to Elena? I'm sure that she'll be happy to talk to you."

I looked around and found Tyler pulling Vicki behind him so I walked over to Jeremy and pulled him along with me to follow. when we caught up to Vicki and Tyler I was pissed off and then hearing Vicki telling him no just got me so I ran up to Tyler and pulled him off Vicki.

"Vicki go with Jeremy Now." I yelled at her as I looked at Tyler. She must have listen to me I heard footsteps walking away from us. "This is you fixing things Ty."

"You're mad at me really." Tyler replied as he walked up to me. "You can't tell me shit about this I saw you with the new kid."

"Oh my god. Really Ty. I'm not allowed to talk to anyone now. Oh wait. I see so if it's Matt your cool, if it's Jeremy you understand because I live with him. But if it's someone not a part of our friends I'm not allowed to talk to them." I said as I slapped him across his face.

Only for him to grab my neck and pin me to the tree behind me. "That's not what I meant and you know it stop putting words in my mouth. Don't ever hit me again do you understand Mel." I nodded my head and he slowly released his hold on my neck and moved his hand to go into my hair and kiss my neck and started to say sorry I had tears falling and I couldn't stop. His other hand was roaming around my side until he got to my breast and squeezed it causing a moan to escape me

"Tyler please stop."

He sighed and leaned his head on mine "You're killing me you know when you moan like that and then ask me to stop."

"Ty look at me please." he did as I asked I placed my hands on the side of his face and looked at him "Ty we can't keep doing this. I'm tired of the fights we have. I get why you're after Vicki and it's because she makes herself so easy to get. But what I just walked up to you were about to force yourself on her Ty. I say no or please stop you stop what makes me so different then her."

"I love you that's want makes you different then her." I saw in his eyes that he was being so honest with me. But I was done with the fights and jealousy.

"Ty I think I love you too. But I can't do this anymore you have more mood swings then I do when it's my time of month."

"Mel, no don't say it please I need you. You're the only one that can calm me down you're the only one is willing to put up with said mood swings."

"Ty listen to me we need to have a real break, some time apart. I know that your mother likes me and has put me with you in all the event that are coming up and I'll go with you but we need to see other people okay."

"Mel, I don't want anyone else touching you." I noticed his eyes change color for a bit. "Mel, if you need this time I'll let you go and I promise to keep my cool I just don't like the idea of someone else touching you."

I giggled "Ty you say you love me so I'll tell you this. If you can prove to me that I'm the one then no more Vicki understood. Prove to me that I should pick you over who ever I decided to see during our break. If you and I are meant to be then we will be together in the end."

Tyler nodded and pulled away to grab my hand and walk us both back to the party. I noticed that Jeremy was alone and Vicki was nowhere to be seen. I stayed with Tyler and Matt for the rest of the night until Caroline came over to me and started to yell at me for breaking my promise "Care I didn't break my promise I only walked away when Elena took over the watch of him and I've been here with Ty."

"Ugh whatever you suck at watching over guys that's why Tyler is always looking for someone better. " Said Caroline

"Caroline shut up! Think before you speak besides my girl does not need to watch over your new boy toy." Said Tyler as he hugged me from behind. Caroline then walked away to walk over to Stefan I smiled at him only to look at Elena. After a while I hear Elena screaming for help Ty, Matt and I run over to her to see that Vicki had be attacked by something. I called for an ambulance and all we had to do was wait. Ty was holding me until Jenna came for us he knew why this was hitting me so hard to see Vicki like that. I told him about my friends dying around me since I was twelve. I had been having dreams about the very same thing that Elena had told me about but I could never see who that man was. I whispered to him "Ty I don't think I can stay in this town anymore"

"Hey look at me." I looked at him "This has nothing to do with your dreams or the random deaths of your friend before you started moving from town to town. You are happy here are you not?" I nodded "Okay then stop talking about leaving and stay here with your new family and friends." I nodded

**The Boarding House**

Stefan walked into his room and saw a crow fly into his room slowly he turned to his balcony and saw his brother "Damon."

"Hello brother."

"Crow is a bit much don't you think."

"Wait til you see what I can do with fog."

"When did you get here?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon said as leaned into the bookcase "Your hair is different. I like it."

"Its been 15 year, Damon."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember Stefan its very important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns its boring. There nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know. You left that girl alive tonight. That very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you." said Damon as stop looking around to face Stefan.

Shaking his head Stefan asked again "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words. Elena, Nora."

Stefan sighed and they just stared at each other before Damon spoke again "They took my breath away. Elena and Nora their both a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They are not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something when was the last time you had something stronger then a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight to Elena and Nora!" Damon said as he hit Stefan on the head with each claim.

Stefan shoved Damon back saying "Stop it!"

"Imagine what their blood taste like!" said Damon know that he was getting Stefan so he pushed again. "I can. In fact I can tell how Nora taste."

Stefan face changed and he was full of anger and yelled "I said stop!" and he rushed both himself and Damon out the window of the boarding house.

**Back at the party**

Elena was with Jeremy as we waited for Jenna to come get us. Tyler just kept holding me and I couldn't help but cry and for a while I was about to lose hope. But Tyler was right I had family and friends here now Tyler walked me over to Jenna's car and went we got home I wasn't ready to sleep just yet and I noticed a crow outside my window so I walked over to the window and opened it. The crow flew in and I followed it with my eyes as it landed on my bed I heard a cough behind me I turned to see a man sitting in the tree. He had dark hair and sky blue eyes "How did you? When did you? Why do you look familiar to me?"

He smirked and replied "I climb up, just now, and last I know why I would."

I smiled and giggled "Your funny but to be honest I feel like I should know you somehow."

"Come closer me and I'll let in on a secret."

I walked over to the window and leaned out a bit so that he could lean into me and not fall out of the tree. He looked at me and said "Remember everything but the bite." and then everything started to come back to me and all the talks we had when I was living in other towns and when he would hold as I told about how everyone close to me was dying all the kisses we had shared when I turned 16. I looked at him with so much hurt and whispered. "Damon." I stepped away from the window and looked at the crow. "The bird can stay but I want you gone. You can't enter this house Damon so leave."

"Oh don't be that way Mel, come join me out here. I promise a night of fun."

"No Damon you tricked me you broke your promise to never compel me so no leave now. Please you know how I to find me always have."

"Yes but your keeping my crow how will I live without him."

I smiled "You'll have to live with the fact that he gets to sleep with me and you don't"

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. sorry just reread my chapters on my laptop and here are the corrections made to it**


	4. The Secrets Might Come Out

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**The Secrets Might Come Out**

***(DREAM)***

_I was wearing a nice elegant dress that was green I couldn't recognize where I was I start to walk down the hall and open the doors at the end to find myself out in a garden. I then noticed a man at the gazebo but I couldn't see who he was or what he looked like the closer I tried to get to him the gazebo and he moved away from me._

_"Wait! You can't go to him." I turned to see Elena "Why can't I go to him Elena?"_

_She smiles at me and says. "I'm not Elena but trust me stay away from him you are special girl."_

_"Okay but who is he so I know who to stay away from. Who are you if you are not Elena?"_

_She smiled at me again "I will see you again and I will tell you who I am in time but that man is Niklaus."_

_"Why should I stay away from him?"_

_She grabbed my hand and said "Child... you are special for a reason because you can see things others can't witches are going to tell you that you are a witch but you are not. You my child are a seer you will be able to see the past and future of those you touch. Only if you choose to allow yourself to see it child."_

_I smiled at her for knowing my question "You must wake up child your family needs you."_

_***(End Dream)***_

I woke up to here knocking on my door and Jenna saying "Wake up Mel get ready for school." I got up out of me and saw the crow sitting at my desk. I smirked and blow it a kiss know that Damon would be able to see it and me I started to take off my shirt and as soon as I had it over my head to revel that I was just in my bra and underwear and throw my shirt at the bird and it didn't move to remove the shirt.

"Good little bird when I'm done getting dress I'll get you a treat."

I got dressed fast and bump into Jenna and Elena. I let them know that I was leaving and taking my car with me this time. When I past the cemetery I saw Damon so I stopped and whispered "Well this is weird Damon why would you be here of all place." I then saw him zoom over to my car and get in.

"You didn't give the crow a treat as you promised him."

"Oh and here I thought I was really talking to you through him. If that's the case then get out of my car so I can go back to the house and give him the treat I had in mind."

Damon growl and said "Okay you win don't make me leave."

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Mel you know that I will tell you everything but that is my secret to keep."

"Why did you break your promise to me?"

"We had a disagreement and things got out of hand so I make you forget it all to keep you safe from me for a while."

"What did you do Damon?"

"No not telling you Mel I'll be leaving now you need to head to school." and with that he got out of my car and gone in a blink of an eye. I parted my car and walked into the school and it was normal boring day until I ran into Jeremy at lunch walking away from Tyler.

"Jeremy hey what happened? Why are you so angry?" I asked him.

Jeremy calmed down and looked at me "It's nothing I was just asking Tyler question about Vicki."

"Why would you do that for? It's not his business to know about her. Its Matt's business Jeremy."

Jeremy then snapped at me "Why you ask because with your help we got Vicki away from him. Then she still ends up hurt. Mel what do you see in him he's over there talking to other girls and yet still claims to be with you. Why can't you listen to your own advice and leave him."

I began to tear up and I said to after I slapped him. "First of all don't yell at me ever again. Second, what Ty does and doesn't do is none of my business because he and I are no longer together. Thirdly, think before you say anything to me until you learn that stay out of my face." with that said I walked away from him and ran over to Tyler and he hugged me while I cried he tried to get me to explain to him but I just couldn't talk. When I was done I told him I would see him later and explain what happened but that I had to meet up with the girls at the Grill.

"So then nothing." said Elena.

Caroline not know when to stop asked again. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena said "Nope we didn't go there."

"Not even a hand shake? I mean Elena we are your friends okay? You are supposed to share the smut." said Caroline

"We just talked for hours." replied Elena.

"Okay what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay, its easy Boy like girl, girl likes boy sex." said Caroline.

I laughed at Caroline's logic and was happy that she was the one to make me smile. "Oh my god Care. Thank you I really needed to smile today." I noticed Elena grabbing her things and I was about to say something when Bonnie beat me to it.

"Where are you going?"

Elena replied as she looked at us "Caroline is right it is easy if I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. So let's go Nora you're my ride."

**The Boarding House**

We got to the big house at the end of the road I parked my car. As we exit my car I look at her saying "Are you sure about this."

"Yes now let go see if he is home." We walked over to the door and just stood there so I tell her "Go on ring the bell."

Elena looks at then pulls on the bell nothing happens so she went to knocks only for it to open up slightly. She looked at me and had a look on her that meant she was going to do something stupid. "Elena, no don't. This is never a good sign." I said as I pointed to the door. But she kept on going and I knew I had to stop her so I pulled on her jacket.

"What?"

"Elena come on we can come back some other time trust me I would never let you give up on this guy."

"Nora, Are you scared."

"What! No."

"Then walk in with me." I followed her in as we called out for Stefan we heard something so we turned towards the door only to see a crow fly in. I duck as it flies over me and she follows it and turns and comes face to face with Damon._ Shit just what I needed._ I smiled as Elena started to say sorry and explain about the door I then turn to see why she stopped and saw the door was closed and I smirked at Damon.

"You must be Elena and you are Nora." I played it off as if I didn't know him but I wondered why he was in Stefan's house. "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." I looked at him with shock he had more secrets and I guess he could tell I was angry because he looked at Elena.

"He didn't tell us he had a brother." said Elena.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag. Please come I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." said Damon as he guided us into the living room.

Damon leaned into me and whispered "Don't be mad you never asked if I had family."

"Yeah and how about when I asked you this morning. You didn't tell anything then so yes I can be mad at you."

"Mel do you two know each other?" asked Elena

Damon and I looked at her we had totally forgotten that she was in the room with us. "Well... yes we do but I didn't know that Stefan was his brother I swear."

Elena looked at us but as she looked at me she glared at me like I was going to have to explain my self later.

"I see why my smitten over you two. It's about time for a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one nearly destroyed him." Said Damon. _What's he talking about smitten over both of us._

"The last one?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh you three haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet." said Damon.

"Nope." said Elena as she looked around the room.

"I don't care about someone's past Damon you should know that about me." I said.

"Oops- well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you two to think he was on the rebound." said Damon.

I glared at him "Damon. Shut up. Or are you jealous that your brother has two girls fighting to win his heart especially when you know one of the girls he is after."

Damon turned to face me completely and glared at me, "Jealous of what Mel I already know you has your heart my brother doesn't stand a chance with you." he leaned in to me and whispered in my ear." I know everything about you that no man could ever compare even if they tried to get you." I blushed as I started to remember the things he had done to me.

Damon pulled back and looked at me and said "Hello Stefan." causing both Elena and I to turn around and seeing Stefan standing at the step and glaring at Damon. "Elena, Nora I didn't know you were coming over." said Stefan without looking at us.

"I know we should have called, I just..." said Elena.

Damon interrupted her, "Oh don't be silly you guys are welcome anytime, aren't they Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Nora nice to see you both." said Stefan

I looked at everyone and not giving Elena a chance to get in the middle of these brothers I pull her with me and say "Stefan when you're done dealing with your brother you know where to find Elena and I." I turned to Damon "You owe me a crow" Damon smirked knowing what I meant as I pulled Elena out of the house and to my car. The drive home was quiet we were off in our little worlds thinking. I was thinking about how I was going to explain myself to her. When we arrived home Elena pulled my jacket to turn me to her "Hey you need to tell me what happened back there with Damon."

"I will I promise can we just get inside please."

"Okay but I mean it I want to know everything. Mel you're like my sister rather than a friend no more secrets."

I nodded and almost cried hearing that she considered me family like that. As we walked in we ran into Jenna we all stood in the kitchen with making whatever snack and talking about guy problems.

"So you both are leaving it up to Stefan to choose between you." said Jenna

"Yeah that was the deal we made. But I think I just might win because what I heard today Mel heart is already taken." said Elena

"Ha you believe his lies. Please nobody has been able to win my heart except Tyler and even then Tyler and I are done." I said

"Good for you Mel I'm proud of you. He wasn't good for you anyways." said Jenna I smiled at her.

"Jenna is right Mel your fights with him were not healthy I'm glad we are doing this. You need to see if you can have a better relationship with someone else." said Elena as I rolled my eyes we looked to the door when we heard it open I saw Jeremy and I looked way. I saw Jenna go after him and they started to argue about something.

So Elena asked. "So what's the deal with you and Damon? Why did you just get all sad face when Jeremy walked in?"

I looked at Elena "Let's go to your room first." when we got to her room I told her how I met Damon in one of the last towns I stayed in and what was happening to the friends I made there. I explained how it was one of the reason I couldn't figure out why that no matter where I moved too many people around me would die. I told her how Damon found me laying on the ground in the forest because I was ready to give up on life but he wouldn't let me. I told her that he was never my boyfriend he was more like a best friend that I just couldn't get rid of. I then told everything about Tyler being in love with me and ending with what happened with Jeremy and she was shocked that he would do that to me and she told that she thought that Jeremy might have has a crush on me.

"What!"

"Yeah you didn't notice how he was always there to be your shoulder to lean on when you would get home after a fight with Tyler. I have to admit I would have liked you to be with him and maybe he would stay away from the drugs."

"Well it's too late now because even if I felt something for him he hurt me worse than Tyler."

"Hey maybe when you slapped him it made him think straight and he might want to fix things with you."

"Oh I see what you're doing. You think if I give your brother a shot with me that I will give up on Stefan." I said as I pushed her.

"What. No. Never. But think about it okay."

I rolled my eyes at her "Fine I'll give your brother a chance to be forgiven. I better go to my room now."

I walked pass Jeremy's room to get to my room and saw his door was closed. When I entered my room I saw Jeremy sitting on my bed. I walk straight to my closet and changed into one of my big shirts with Mickey Mouse on it and when I walked out he was still there. I walked over to my desk chair and sat down and just waited for him to speak.

"So are you back with Tyler?" asked Jeremy

"No." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Are you really thinking about giving me a chance?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What else did you hear when I was talking to Elena?" I asked with anger as I stood up from seat.

"Only the part where my sister told you about my feeling for you. And that you would think about giving me a chance." he replied as he stood up as well.

"Jeremy, what do you want me to do or say? What do you want from me after everything that was said and done?" I yelled at him.

Jeremy walked over to me put his hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back and pulled me to him. He rested his head on mine and said, "I'm so sorry that I let out my anger on you. I was mad at Tyler not you I promise you that I will do everything in power to convince you that I am the right choice." He turned us around and was walking us to my bed.

"Jeremy." I whispered as my legs met my bed causing me to fall back with Jeremy leaning almost on top of me. His hand that was on my back was on my side and moving down to my leg. "Jeremy, I said I would think about it and right now you're making it hard for me to think."

I saw him smile and he asked "Can I kiss you?"

I was lost for words so I nodded as soon as his lips touched mine I felt a spark and then so many images flashed before me and too fast to really see so I wasn't sure if it was his future or mine but when he pulled away from me "Are you okay? You didn't kiss me back."

"Oh sorry, try again I promise to kiss back."

When he kissed me again I able to return his kiss his hands started to move again and he moved to hover over me. We moved back so that our legs weren't hanging off the bed. His hand was getting near the edge of my shirt when we heard someone couch. Causing me to blush and pushing Jeremy off me when we saw that it was Elena and Jenna at my door.

"Well good to know that Jeremy doesn't really have to sneak this girl in." said Jenna.

"JENNA!" yelled Elena and I

She smiled and said "What this is exactly why you should close your door so you don't get embarrass by us. Now Jeremy off to bed in your own room. Nora bed young lady and no trying to go to his room I will have my door open to keep my eye on you two."

I rolled my eyes and put a pillow over my face and screamed and heard Elena laugh so I throw my pillow at her.

"Hey don't be mad at me you're the one that left the door open. Maybe if things work out between you two then we could be real sisters."

"Elena give me back my pillow and go to bed." she throw it back at me and closed my door. I laid down and looked out my window to see the crow trying to get in. _Shit well serves him right for spying on me._

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. sorry just reread my chapters on my laptop and here are the corrections made to it**


	5. Meeting with Damon

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**A Meeting with Damon**

I got out of my bed and opened my window to let the bird into the house. That was when I saw Damon standing there in the back yard. I sat down on the my widow seat opened the window and waited for him to come up the tree by my window.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come up to the window to talk to me?" I said when I noticed that he still didn't move.

Upon hearing my voice he finally moved and was sitting in front of me on the tree as the night before. "So now you let anyone kiss and touch your body."

It was more of a statement than a question but his tone was what set me off. "Really Damon? What right do you have to tell me who can touch my body? None you have no say you are nothing but my best friend that had the benefit have a few make-out moments with me. YOU told me that we would never be anything other then friends. YOU broke YOUR PROMISE with me to never compel me."

"Okay Mel I get it your pissed at me but I'm still not telling what happened."

"You...oh...why would you break your promise to me Damon?" I said as I looked down at my hands.

"You know what I am and yet you trust me Why?" Damon asked.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes "Damon you know that answer very well but I say again. Because that night you found me in the forest you could have killed me but you didn't. You could have drank whatever was left of my blood but instead you gave me your blood for me to live that is why I trust you so much."

He smirked as always at hear why I trusted him so much I rolled my eyes at him but smiled at him. If he was closer to me I would have punched him on his arm. He knew what to do to get me to be happy instead of angry with him.

"Look at you after me now you have that Tyler kid, my brother and now this boy after you."

"First of all there is no after you because as I said before you were a best-friend with benefits. Second Tyler is my ex-boyfriend and if he changes might get me back. Thirdly your brother and that boy as you said can do whatever they want to get me because they haven't LIED to me or BROKEN a promise to me."

He growled at me "I didn't come hear to fight with you Mel."

"Yet thats what always happens when we are around each other. You gave me back my memory Damon I remember my last night in that town. Their is something that you won't let me remember about our fight that night I didn't even want to fight with you because I had good news for once."

I tired so hard to remember everything what was I missing.

"It was good news to you yes but not for me to hear." Damon growled again."Come closer to me Mel I swear I wont compel you."

I looked at him unsure of what to do.I leaned out the window a bit and he placed his hands on my face and kissed me like it would be our last kiss. He pulled away from me and waited until I opened my eyes to him and whispered to me "You can now remember our last night together and the reason I compelled you to forget."

(the memory)

_Everything was coming back to me I was going to meet Damon at our spot before I went home to get ready for my real date with James. _

_"Damon hey I'm so happy to see you I got the best news ever." I said with a smile on my face._

_"Okay what is it that has you all smiles are you finally going to let me have you all the way." he said with a smirk as he pulled me to straddle him I punched him on his arm and rolled my eyes._

_"Well that's the thing I don't think my boyfriend James would like that you had me." I said as I bit my lip._

_Damon's smirk disappeared and then he looked angry but as soon as the emotion appeared it was gone. The next thing I knew I was on my back and he hover over me and had his hand on my neck not tight enough to hurt me but it scared me none the less. His eyes were dark and the veins under eyes were out._

_"Damon your scaring me say something please." I said and noticed that he was finally coming back to me._

_"You are mine Mel. So why would you tell some other guy yes." _

_Upon hear him say that I was angry "I'm your's since when Damon you told me loud and clear that what we had was nothing but friendship. I'm not your girlfriend I'm just the girl you make out with when you happen to be in town. You haven't been here in weeks Damon."_

_"So I'm gone and you let some other guy kiss and touch you. What right do they have to touch you Mel. You agreed to be mine before I left last time. So yes Mel YOU ARE MINE." he growled._

_I tired to think about what he was talking about and I remember walking home the last time I saw him but I couldn't come up with what he was talking about. Then it all came to me that he had broke his promise to me and compel me. Then I guess realized his mistake when he saw my reaction._

_"You compelled me!" I yelled at him."How you could make me believe that I was nothing to you." I said as I started punching his chest. He moved his hand from my neck and grabbed my hands to stop me from punching him and hurting myself. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to looked at him._

_"Mel look at me."_

_"No."_

_"Look at me Mel."_

_"No"_

_"Don't make me do something your going to regret."_

_"Make me Damon"_

_I heard him growl and then I felt pain come from my neck and I opened my eyes as I was screaming from the pain. He released his bit and looked me in the eyes and compelled me to leave the town and head to Mystic Falls._

_(memory ends)_

I closed my eyes and asked him "What happened to James, Damon?"

"I made him forget you after you left town." He growled.

I felt tears following down my face "Damon leave the crow with stay so when I'm ready to talk to you through him I'll let you know."

"Mel please tell me your still my girl?"

I looked at him and told him truthfully "No. Would you like to know why?" he nodded and I continued "Because you compelled me no once but twice and maybe even more that you have yet to reveal to me. The trust I had in you is gone so please just leave." I felt more tears falling and I shut the window and got into bed and cried for a bit when I heard a knock on my window. I turned to see that it was Stefan I gave him a sad smile and I got out of my bed and open the window again.

"What are you doing here Stefan?"

"Damon said in his own weird way that you might need someone to talk to about Vampire stuff."Stefan said as he jumped into my room. He shut my window and I wrapped my arms around him and cried even more. Stefan just stood there and let me do my thing as he rubbed my back.

"Stefan, I assume he told you only that I know him but not how."

"You should know how he is about his secrets if he wants you to know he'll tell you but he won't tell you everything."

I giggled and whipped the tears off my face. "So now you know my secret as I know yours. Well just the one secret that you are a Vampire."

He walked me to the bed and sat us down. He let me speak to him about how Damon and I met and why Damon had found me in the forest. I told him how Damon and I were best-friends and notice his reaction to that news. I told him how Damon had compelled me after our last fight in the town I lived in before I moved here. Now I was telling him about this last fight was about how many guys were after my heart.

"So yeah now this is why you are here to cheer me up after your brother hurt me. What a great best-friend he is." I said as I laid myself on my bed.

"Hey look at me, what guys are after your heart?" Stefan asked as he turn to look at me.

I giggled and looked at him "That's what you got out of that whole conversation. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Nora wasn't you and Elena that said you guys would let me decide who I wanted. I think I have a right to know if I got computation or not."

I looked at him with wide eyes and then smirked when I got an idea in my head. I sat up then got up from my bed and stood in front of him. I step closer to him and stood between his legs and looked down before meeting his eyes. "Stefan be honest with me please."

"Okay."

"Stefan." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer to him."Stefan who have you chosen to be your girl friend?"

I noticed him thinking before he answered me. "I don't know yet you are both beautiful girls I want to get to you both before I make that choice. This is why I said yesterday I hope that you guys would hate me if I made the wrong choice."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "Very wise choice Stefan. But you better go I think I've had enough guys in my room for one night. Thank you for listening to me and being my shoulder to cry on."

"Nora your a wonderful girl any guy would be lucky to have you as a friend or be his girl." he said as he stood up from bed to leave and holding my waist as he guided me to the window. Kissing my cheek in return before he left.

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. **


	6. Tyler or Jeremy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, etc. Let me know what you think of the story!_**

**_all _**_~this kind of words are her thoughts and dreams_

* * *

**Tyler or ****Jeremy**

I woke up after a few hours of sleep to see I had text messages from Tyler reminding of our brunch with his parents. Oh how much I hated those meals but I was always there to keep him clam when is father would try to get a rise out of him. Getting out of bed I walked over to my closet looked for my nicest dress and my black flat shoes. Grabbing them I walked out of my closet to my dresser grabbing a black strapless bra and thong and headed to the shower.

Once I was all done and dressed I walked to Jeremy's room and saw that he was gone already. I went down stairs and bumped into Jenna "Hey how are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm good is Jeremy gone already?"

She nodded and I then told her that I was going to go out and not sure when I would be back. I got into my car and saw that the crow was on my hood I rolled my eyes at it. Rolling the window down it flew in and settled itself in my front seat.

"You're still not forgiven but if you must have a way to see me then this is all you get."

I drove to the Mystic Grill parked my car when I got out the bird followed and flew off to a nearby tree. I walked in and saw the Lockwood about to order their food as I was getting closer I heard Mr. Lockwood tell Tyler to order my food for me. Vicki was standing looking at Tyler so I made my presence known.

"Sorry I'm late Tyler." I said as I kissed his cheek "Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood good to see you again. Please Tyler order food I need to go powder my nose."

I noticed Vicki's glare and Tyler's smirk at my performance as he nodded. I did as I said and got back in time to see that our drinks were already on the table. I sat beside Tyler and made it look as if nothing had changed. I knew that we would be having these meals a lot to come. Tyler and I walked away to the pool table and he asked me to stay for a while. I stood there as he went over to Vicki to tell her something but she didn't give him a chance to speak and that was when I noticed Jeremy was with her. When Tyler came back to me he noticed my teary eyes and hugged me.

He whispered "Hey you okay? You want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." I replied with sadness in my voice.

He rubbed my back and asked "You want to join everyone outside." I nodded and he walked us both outside to one of the benches for us to talk.

"You ready to tell me what is going on with you."

"Ty just hold me when I'm ready I'll talk I promise."

"Okay. Come on move closer to me." I did as he said and he wrapped his arms around me tight and when I was done crying I explained to him about Jeremy. I heard him growl and scooted me even more closely to him that I was sitting on his lap.

"Ty what is it about me that you guys always choose someone else over me? Or why you choose to lie to me what is wrong with me?" I asked as I looked at him.

Tyler looked up at me with shock. "Mel, I would always choose you over anyone and I have never lied to you. Jeremy is an idiot for choosing Vicki over you after everything that happened the night before. You and I may have had our ups and downs but I have always been honest with you."

Tyler grabbed my face and pulled me to him and he was kissing me with so much passion that I knew that he loved me. I returned that feeling back to him that he groaned when we heard a couch from someone behind us. I was still lost in the kiss that I didn't bother to see who it was until Tyler spoke up "What do you Jeremy?" I didn't look at either of them I just buried my face in Tyler's neck and hope that nothing bad would happen.

"I came over to talk to Nora if you don't mind Tyler since I know for a fact that you two aren't together. By the way your mom is not out here so no more need to act like you are."

"Ha as if I'll leave Nora here by herself to deal with you. I'll leave if that's' what she wants. So Mel do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head no as I did that I breathed in his scent and I took the chance and kissed him in the neck and I felt him shiver so I smirked a little. I turned to face Jeremy with tears in my eyes and asked "What do you want Jeremy tired of Vicki already?" The look on his face was enough so I got up and grabbed Tyler's hand pulled him to walk with me. When Jeremy grabbed my free hand to stop me but he said nothing so I did. "What Jeremy did you forget that I was there today did you think I wouldn't find out? Do you really believe that I would be stupid enough to allow someone to hurt me? Tyler has never hurt me the way you just did today I'm so glad that Jenna and your sister interrupted us last night. So go look for Vicki spend your time since it's her you wanted anyways."

I pulled myself from his grip and both Tyler and I walked away only to bump into Elena and Bonnie. Elena looked at me and then looked pass me to Jeremy and ignoring Tyler. I was glad that she understood my relationship with Tyler not to ask about him. "What did Jeremy do to you Mel?" I let go of Tyler and hugged her and Tyler ended up letting them know everything as I crying in her arms. "Mel it's going to be okay I'm sorry that I suggested that you give him a chance it my fault and I was wrong. We can still fight over Stefan if you want." I laughed "Now that's what I want to hear I'm going to leave you with Ty, so Bonnie and I can finish passing these flier before Caroline bites our heads off."

I whipped my tears and said "Okay."

I felt Tyler wrap his arms around my waist when I heard Mrs. Lockwood ask "Are you too fighting again?"

I looked at her and smiled "No ma'am just the opposite he was defending my honor to a friends of mine's brother. You should be proud of him as I am what he did for me. You raised a very well young man." I said the last part as I stared into Tyler's eyes so that he knew I meant every word. Mrs Lockwood smiled and then reminded me that I was going to need to get a dress for the next event to come and that it should be light blue to match Tyler before she walked away from us.

"You didn't have to say that to my mom." he said as he walked us to one of the tables.

"I meant every word I said Ty. Like you said before we may had ups and downs but you were always truthful with me as I am to you. I meant what I said to you if we are meant to be together we will but we need this break. I've been hurt already and here you are being my shoulder to cry on." as I sat on his lap and leaned into him placing my head on his neck.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be Mel. But you are mine so if I have to allow this then fine. Just so you know it's not easy for me to see you dating other guys." I kissed his neck and felt him shiver again so I continue along his neck to his ear and blew on it. I decided to straddle him to have a better angle to his neck and I felt how hard he was for me. I grind myself on him causing him to groan and I bite my lip so I wouldn't moan. "Mel you need to stop I have only so much control."

I smirked and whispered "Then don't control and just do Ty." Tyler gripped me and stopped me before I could grind on him again.

"Mel are you sure about this? I don't want to push you into this choice."

I looked at him and I nodded he pushed me to move as I stood waiting for him to stand. Caroline showed up yelling "Oh my god you two are back together."

I turned to look at her and Tyler was now standing right behind me so he could hide his problem I looked around to see if Tyler's mom was around. "Caroline, will shut up and listen to me before you go off yelling things." Now that she was closer to me I explained that we were not together but for all other except for his parents needed to believe that we were. I told her everything about Jeremy as well so that she wasn't left out of the circle when the others showed up. I saw Stefan show up and I told Caroline and Tyler I would be right back.

"So Stefan are you going to walk over to me or are you going to make me walk all the way to you." I whispered. I knew he heard me when he began walking over to me so I smiled.

"Hi."

He smiled at me "Hi Nora, How have you been."

"Let walk for a bit before Elena steals you away." as we walked I told him about Jeremy and how now I have him and Tyler as a shoulder to cry on. I explained to him that Tyler knew everything about me except the part that I knew about vampires. When we got back to where I had come from I walked over to Tyler and left Stefan to talk to Elena. Bonnie walked over to us and we started to pretend that we knew what was being said between them but what was funnier to me was I knew Stefan heard us because I was pretending to be him as Bonnie played Elena. Both Caroline and Tyler we're laughing with us when Elena caught us and glared at us. I text Elena telling her that we would be at the Grill waiting for her, we got a table I sat by Tyler, Matt was standing by the table and Caroline had the chair by me. Elena came in alone and I knew something wasn't right but I would ask her later. Caroline moved over to let Elena sit by me when Jeremy came over to our table asking about Vicki. Tyler and Jeremy started to talk shit to each other but when Jeremy said "And I didn't even have to force her into it?"

Before Matt could say anything I spoke up. "Neither did Ty I was there she said no and that was the end of it so tell me Jeremy why do you feel that you need to blame Ty for something he didn't do."

Jeremy looked at me "You're going to sit there and lie for him?"

"What lie do I have to do I WAS THERE? He was with me after I sent her off with you. Did you force yourself on her and now you want to blame Ty is that it."

"Mel, enough I know my brother hurt you but that's enough be the bigger person here." said Elena.

I looked at her then at Jeremy "You're right Elena. Matt lets go find your sister and she can tell you the truth as well about Ty. Let's go Ty."

"Mel, wait!" Jeremy called.

I felt Tyler hand tighten in mine as I turned to look at Jeremy "You are not allowed to call me that name ever again. What do you want from me?"

"Can you please let me talk and you just listen to me for once?"

"Fine but when because as you see we need to look for Vicki."

"Tonight in your room please."

"Fine." and I walked away with Tyler and as soon as we were outside I grabbed Tyler around his neck and brought our lips together. I kissed him until I needed to breathe and as I pulled away I asked him if I could stay at his place tonight. He nodded and we got into his car and drove to his place. We ran into his mom as we were leaving the kitchen with snacks in our hands.

"I assume you will be staying tonight. Did you let Jenna know?"

"Yes ma'am I did let her know."

"I assume the boy that my son defend you to would be Elena's brother and is why you don't want to be home tonight."

All I could do was nodded and I felt Tyler push me up the stairs to his room. I had put everything in my hand down on his night table as he went to close his windows and lock his door. I looked at his movies and choice to watch "Four Brother" I handed the movie to him as I walked into his closet and pick one of his shirts for me to wear. I put my clothes in his dirty basket I knew that they would be ready for me whenever I decided to leave. I walked out to see him in nothing but his shorts and as I stood there I couldn't help to gaze at chest for a while.

"You like what you see?"

I looked down at the floor and blushed. I began to walk over to his bed and laid down on my stomach and faced the TV. I felt him join me after he started the movie and I relaxed for a bit until I felt his hand on my lower back and he began to rub it slowly. Causing a moan to escape my lips he stop doing what he was doing and turned my face to face him and our lips meet again and I allowed him to lead our actions. I found myself on my back with him hovering over me and his hands roaming all over me. I felt him grind into me and I moaned his name and he stop what he was doing.

"Mel, you have no idea how bad I want you right now. You say that you are ready but you're hurting Mel, I don't want you to regret this." I nodded in agreement to him "You are going to be death of me someday woman." he growled out to me. I bit my lip and kissed him one last time before he suggested that we get under the covers. He was on his back I laid on my side and my head on his chest. My last words of the night was "I love you Tyler."

* * *

**okay I know I have it that this story will be a Damon/Oc story and all. Of course it may not look that way. **


End file.
